The present invention relates generally to a memory card receiving apparatus, such as an electronic camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved design for receiving the memory card and forming an electrical connection therewith.
A digital imaging device is a device which uses an electronic sensor to capture an image either directly from an object or indirectly from a medium such as film; signal processing to represent the captured signal numerically; and some storage device to preserve the numerical image data. Known imaging devices (e.g., electronic camera, film scanner, or data collector) use a removable storage device, such as an integrated circuit memory card, to store images. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,107 (Sasson et al), commonly assigned, describes an electronic still camera utilizing image compression and providing digital storage in a removable memory card having a static random access memory. In this electronic camera, the integrated circuits in the removable memory card store image data and a directory locating the data. The image data provided by the digital imaging device and stored in a memory card is ordinarily used to produce some type of display or print, for example, a digital print of optional size made from images scanned from film or taken by an electronic camera.
An electrical connection between the memory card and the imaging device is typically made by means of a card connector which receives the memory card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,618 (Wakatsuki) discloses a memory card storage device in which a memory card is used. The device includes a hinged lid having a slideably mounted card connector to receive the memory card therein. Such a loading configuration for the memory card is complicated and cumbersome. Indeed, as disclosed by Wakatsuki, such a configuration is suited for the field of civil engineering construction wherein the device endures a rugged outdoor application including strong winds and rain. Thus, the Wakatsuki configuration is not preferable for a consumer product wherein consumers request easy and ready access to the memory card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,220 (Granitz) discloses a card connector assembly for use with a memory card. The assembly includes a casing pivotably mounted on a base member. The casing holding the memory card is pivoted so that contact pads on the memory card engage contact members on the base member. A latch member on the memory card maintains the contact between the contact pads and the contact members. While such a device may be suitable for its particular application, the device is not suited for a consumer product since it is complicated and requires a separate exterior door to protect/conceal the assembly. Further, a memory card is required for the latch member to function. Thus, the Granitz configuration is not preferable for a consumer product wherein the configuration should be readily manufacturable, and provide easy access to the memory card by a consumer.
Accordingly, a need continues to exist for a memory card receiving apparatus having a configuration for receiving the memory card and forming an electrical connection therewith. The configuration should be should be readily manufacturable, provide uncomplicated use, provide easy and ready access to the memory card, robust, and suited for consumer products.
An object of the present invention is to provide a memory card receiving apparatus having a configuration for receiving the memory card and forming an electrical connection therewith.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a memory card receiving apparatus which is readily manufacturable, provides uncomplicated use, provides easy and ready access to the memory card, and suited for consumer products.
These objects are given only by way of illustrative example. Thus, other desirable objectives and advantages inherently achieved by the disclosed invention may occur or become apparent to those skilled in the art. The invention is defined by the appended claims.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic apparatus adapted to receive a memory card. The apparatus comprises a body including an exterior wall having an opening. Disposed on the body adjacent the opening is a latch. Stationarily mounted within the opening is a card connector which has an electrical connection portion. A door connect to the body has a free end and a pivotable end connected to the body. The door moves between (i) an open position to receive the memory card and (ii) a closed position wherein an exterior surface of the door covers the opening. The door further includes a slot formed on an interior surface of the door which is adapted to receive the memory card therein at the free end. An aperture on the door is disposed in overlapping registration with the electrical connection portion when the door is in the closed position. Biasing the door in the open position is a resilient member. A latching feature disposed on the door is adapted to mechanically cooperate with the latch to overcome the biasing of the resilient member when the door is in the closed position.
The present invention provides a memory card receiving apparatus which is readily manufacturable, provides uncomplicated use, provides easy and ready access to the memory card, and is suited for consumer products.